


Drawn To You

by A_Sucker_For_True_Love



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sucker_For_True_Love/pseuds/A_Sucker_For_True_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing, like nothing he’d ever felt before. All these minds all at once, minds like his, mutants.</p><p>But, out of all the minds one called out to him the most, was brighter than all the rest, was the only one attracting him like a moth to a flame.</p><p>James Howlett who now went by the name Logan.</p><p>X-Men First Class AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but never posted it, because I at least wanted to have the next chapter written too, but I got a major case of writer's block and so it never happened.
> 
> I've been really sick for almost a year now and it keeps getting worse, so I decided to fix this up and post it up now, while I still have a chance, just in case.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was amazing, like nothing he’d ever felt before. All these minds all at once, minds like his, mutants.

But, out of all the minds one called out to him the most, was brighter than all the rest, was the only one attracting him like a moth to a flame.

_James Howlett who now went by the name Logan._

_He was a good man with a damaged soul._

_Before he found out about his mutation he was a sickly child. His mutation manifested early thanks to the trauma he went through._

_He went into a murderous rage when he saw the gardener kill his father and his claws came out for the first time, and he attacked the murderer with them. Only to find out too late that the man who he had always thought of as his father, who had raised him, always been there for him and was one of the only two who had truly cared and loved him was not his real father, the man who he had just killed was._

_His mother feared him, thought him a monster._

_Confused and heartbroken Logan ran. His best friend, his only friend, who he now knew was also his older half-brother Victor went after him and made a promise to him that he would always be there for him._

_Him and Victor going from place to place through the years, never staying in one place for very long and never once leaving each other’s side. Logan did end up leaving Victor in the end though, because he didn’t like what they were involved in … what his brother was becoming._

_Logan had a tough exterior, because that’s what his older brother taught him to be like, be tough and nothing can hurt you, and he liked it, because it protected him, but he could never be like his brother … murdering in cold blood. He could kill people who actually deserved it, but never innocent people._

_His past haunted him; followed him, never leaving him alone and that’s all Logan really wanted … for his past to finally go away, for peace and quiet in his own head, and to be able to start over._

Charles heart ached for him, wanting to help him more than anything.

Logan reminded him so much of Erik, both of them were tortured souls running from their past.

What was with him? Why was he so drawn to damaged souls like Logan and Erik?

Maybe because he could see the beauty in them, he saw so much more to them then anyone else ever could, even themselves.

They were more beautiful and unique then any other mind he had ever come across.

But, for some reason he felt more drawn to Logan than he did to Erik, there was just something about him ...

* * *

When he first saw Logan when he and Erik went into the bar, to see him sitting right there, his breath was taken away.

He was the picture of tough and rugged, big and muscular, shaggy beard and wild hair, sitting there smoking a cigar, but Charles knew his bark was worse than his bite.

He was really just a big ole’ softy at heart.

When he and Erik went up to him and introduced themselves and Logan just said in a gruff, casual voice, without even turning to look at them,

“Go fuck yourselves.”

Charles could feel Erik’s immediate anger at that, but on the outside he looked calm, just turning around and started to walk away,  but stopped when he realized Charles wasn’t coming.

Charles stayed focused on Logan, giving him his full attention.

 _‘Logan we are not here to start trouble. Erik and I are just like you.’_ He projected to Logan.

Logan jumped, looking around, blinking rapidly.

Charles could feel his confusion.

Logan finally looked over his shoulder at Charles, raising an eyebrow.

He’s met many mutants during his long life, but this is the first telepath he’s ever encountered and he didn’t like it. He didn’t need anybody snooping around in his head; it wasn’t anybody’s business, but his own.

_‘I’m not trying to be nosy, my friend. There is a war coming and the world will know about us. We’re trying to collect as many of us as we can, so we can save the world and protect each other.’_

Logan scoffed before putting out his cigar.

“Look, that suck’s and all, but I’ve been in enough wars and I ain’t interested in being in another one,” His eyes got distant as flashes of the horrors of all the wars he’s been in and his time at Weapon X appeared in his head.

Charles large, beautiful blue eyes grew sad.

_‘Oh, Logan, it’s not going to be like that this time. There’s not going to be any killing. We mutants need to stick together and protect each other, and humans.’_

Logan shook his head, letting out a dark chuckle.

“Kid, I ain’t a damn protector and I would appreciate it if you would get the fuck outta my head.”

_‘Logan, I know what haunts you. You are a good man, you just made mistakes. You’re no monster. You’re not your brother. You just want to forget and start your life anew. You don’t think you can die and you want to find a purpose for your long life. You don’t like to show it, but you are very lonely. Come with us and we can help you. You don’t have to be alone anymore, my friend.’_

Charles could tell he hit a sore spot.

Logan grew stiff, before he stood up abruptly, throwing down a twenty on the bar, before he started walking out of the bar, shouldering past a waiting Erik.

He was halfway out the door when Charles projected the address of hischildhood home in Westchester, New York, because when the time was right he was planning on taking all the mutants him and Erik gathered there.

Because, no matter what Erik thought, he wasn't that naive. He didn't trust the CIA either and knew it was just a matter of time before they turn on them.

The abandoned mansion can be their safe haven, something it hadn't been for him growing up.

_"If you ever change your mind, you will never be turned away, you will always be welcomed.’_

Logan paused for a moment, before walking completely out of the bar.


End file.
